The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Spellbound’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Spellbound’ originated from a planned breeding cross between Heuchera K132-2, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K170-1, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar has darker foliage and a light rather than a heavy veil. Compared to the seed parent the new cultivar is smaller and has more purple.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Plum Royale’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,935) and Heuchera ‘Sugar Plum’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,857), the new cultivar is larger in habit and leaf size and has leaves that are deeply lobed and lightly ruffled and cupping upwards rather than cupping downwards and slightly lobed.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. red purple spring leaves to silver with a dark purple margin summer leaves,        2. medium-large, lightly ruffled, deeply lobed leaves,        3. dark veins and leaf backs,        4. multicolored flowers of yellow green, brown, and white on dark burgundy flowering stems,        5. a large mounding habit,        6. excellent vigor,        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.